1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetics case for grinding solid powder, and in particular, to a cosmetics case with which a user grinds and uses a desired amount of solid powder, and, after using the powder, closes a cover to prevent the ground powder from being discharged outwards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, cosmetics containers, for example a powder case, are variously developed according to their structures such as a type and opening and closing methods of a cover. Most women carrying facial powder in their handbags or bags take out and use the powder for beauty at a proper time.
Therefore, most consumers demand cosmetics containers to be compact, and to be convenient to carry and use. To meet the demands, manufacturers try to produce cosmetics containers that are convenient to use.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional cosmetics case for grinding solid powder, and FIG. 2 is a side cross-sectional view of the cosmetics case of FIG. 1 in a coupled state.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional cosmetics case 100 for grinding solid powder and discharging the ground powder includes a lower body 103 having a lock protrusion 102 formed along an outer periphery thereof; a molded member 105 inserted into the lower body 103, being vertically movable and having a guide protrusion 104 formed along an outer periphery thereof; a reservoir 106 inserted into and fixed to the molded member 105 for receiving solid powder; a stop member 108 formed of a circular ring, having a protrusion fixing element 107 formed along an upper portion of an inner periphery thereof and having an one direction-oriented saw 101 formed along a lower portion of the inner periphery thereof; a rotatable cutting member 110 located above the solid powder and having a plurality of cutting grooves 109 formed on the bottom thereof; a rotatable member 111 rotatably fixing the rotatable cutting member 110 to the lower body 103; and a spring 112 to be fixed between the molded member 105 and the lower body 103.
The conventional cosmetics case 100 includes the above-described seven components, and the lower body 103 is formed of a double structure, thereby increasing production costs because many processes are required to produce the cosmetics case 100.
Further, when a user uses the cosmetics case 100, noise is generated due to click caused at a specified interval when rotating the cosmetics case 100.
The conventional cosmetics case 100 has the rotatable cutting member 110 that can not be rotated in the opposite direction of a direction for grinding powder after grinding the powder, and thus does not have a function of pressing down the ground powder.
The conventional cosmetics case 100 is open at its upper end, and thus the ground powder tends to be discharged outwards when a user carries the cosmetics case 100, for example in a handbag.
Further, the conventional cosmetics case 100 maintains an open state, and thus the ground powder is stained with impurities. In the case that a user uses the stained powder without knowing it, the user should remove her makeup and apply a new makeup.
The user is reluctant to use the powder stained with impurities, and thus throws away the stained powder, thereby causing an unnecessary waste.